The Things That Make Us Happy
by marmar5678
Summary: Percy and Annabeth take a trip to the aquarium, where Percy introduces Annabeth to some of his fishy friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, just my feels. **

"I'm so excited!" Percy stood beside Annabeth, restlessly hopping on the balls of his feet. "You have no idea how long this morning was. I just wanted to come here with you." He stole a quick glance at his girlfriend before blushing and looking down to his feet. Annabeth hid a smile while trying to calm him down.

"It's just the aquarium, Percy. Don't worry, the wait is almost over." Percy had insisted on taking Annabeth to the aquarium, even after they had gotten snowed in before their first attempt.

"I know, I know. But it's full of fish and I haven't talked to any in so long and- look! The line is moving! Come on, Annabeth," He exclaimed, pulling Annabeth's hand as they walked through the door of the building.

"Geez, Seaweed Brain. Slow down." She laughed as Percy raced to the admissions desk to purchase their tickets.

As soon as the couple got past the desk and the horde of people, Annabeth could see any tension in Percy's entire body leave him as he sighed and flashed a smile to his girlfriend. "Come on, Wise Girl. Last time I was here, I made some friends."

Annabeth couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she was dragged through displays to reach the water tanks. Normally, she would be upset that she missing the chance to learn more, but seeing Percy as excited as he was, Annabeth didn't really mind skipping the informational part of the aquarium.

"I would like you to meet Fred," Percy said to Annabeth as he gestured to a tank containing a dolphin who seemed to be looking right at Annabeth. "He says it's a pleasure to meet you." Annabeth let out a small laugh. "He also says you're really pretty. I would have to agree with you on that, Fred." At this, she blushed.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She smacked her boyfriend lightly while he grinned at her.

As they continued to walk down the row of tanks, Percy kept translating what the animals were saying for Annabeth. Apparently, all of the fish thought that Annabeth was pretty and that Percy was the best boyfriend ever, at least, according to the dork himself. They eventually stopped at a small tank that held a single sea turtle. "And who would this be?" The gray-eyed girl asked her boyfriend.

"This is Kevin. We talk a lot. What's up?" he asked the fish. After a few seconds during which Annabeth assumed Kevin said something to Percy, the boy turned a light shade of red. "Alright, moving on," They walked away with Percy mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "That was uncalled for," and "How rude can a turtle be?"

Annabeth just shook her head at her boyfriend's nonsense, enjoying the feeling of just holding his hand.

After three hours of doing nothing but roaming the aquarium and talking to fish, Percy turned to Annabeth. "Wise Girl, you have now officially met everyone here. Why don't we go out for ice cream?"

The girl in question shook her head slightly before pulling Percy back the way they had come. "Now that you've had all your fun, what with talking to every single fish here, we are going to go back and learn about all of them!" At her exclamation, Percy groaned.

"But, Annabeth, ice cream is so much better than words."

"Sorry, I did what you wanted to do without complaining, so shut your yap and let's go. Maybe we can go get ice cream after I'm done." At this, Percy perked up, even if only a tiny bit.

It really wasn't as bad as Percy had thought it would be, because he got to watch exactly what Annabeth had witnessed earlier.

He saw the girl he loved light up when she read something that she found interesting, and knit her eyebrows together when she read something she hadn't known before, and that was better than any amount of ice cream in the world.

**And that is the end of that. This is my fourth Percabeth fic, but it took a lot longer than the others to write (even though I wrote the other three in about an hour each). I don't know, I guess I really wanted to get this one right. I always imagine Percy like a kid in a candy store when I imagine him at an aquarium. I don't know, the thought just makes me really happy. **

**So, if you liked this you can go read my other fics. They're all Percabeth one shots. And at the beginning of this one when I mentioned them getting snowed in, yeah, that's one of my fics. So yeah, now that the whole shameless self-promoting is over, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! **

**I'm thinking of starting a story, but I'm not sure yet. Leave me some ideas in the reviews and I might try them out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, just my feels.**

**So this is the same story as chapter one but in Percy's perspective. **

"I'm so excited!" Percy stood beside Annabeth, restlessly hopping on the balls of his feet. "You have no idea how long this morning was. I just wanted to come here with you." He stole a quick glance at his girlfriend before blushing out of embarrassment. He could've sworn he saw a slight tug at the top of her lips.

"It's just the aquarium, Percy. Don't worry, the wait is almost over." Percy had insisted on taking Annabeth to the aquarium, even after they had gotten snowed in before their first attempt.

"I know, I know. But it's full of fish and I haven't talked to any in so long and- look! The line is moving! Come on, Annabeth," He exclaimed, pulling Annabeth's hand as they walked through the door of the building.

"Geez, Seaweed Brain. Slow down." She laughed as Percy raced to the admissions desk to purchase their tickets. He wanted to see all of his fish pals and could barely contain his excitement at the thought of talking to them again.

As soon as the couple got past the desk and the horde of people, Percy could feel all of his worries escape his body. He only ever felt truly free when he was in places like these, where he could feel his father's presence. He smiled at Annabeth before speaking. "Come on, Wise Girl. Last time I was here, I made some friends." He grinned to himself as he pulled his girlfriend to the huge water tanks.

"I would like you to meet Fred," Percy said to Annabeth as he gestured to a tank containing a dolphin who was looking at Annabeth. _Well it is certainly my pleasure to meet such a fine young lady. And you said she was your girlfriend?_ At the last comment, Percy shot Fred a quick glare. "He says it's a pleasure to meet you." Annabeth let out a small laugh. _She is quite a beauty. How did you manage to catch her? _This only earned Fred another glare. "He also says you're really pretty. I would have to agree with you on that, Fred." At this, Percy noticed a red tint to Annabeth's cheeks.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Percy pretended to be hurt as Annabeth slapped him lightly on his arm.

As they continued to walk down the row of tanks, Percy kept translating what the animals were saying for Annabeth. Percy conveyed all of their messages pertaining to her beauty, and decided to add in that they thought he was a pretty great bofriend. They eventually stopped at a small tank that held a single sea turtle. "And who would this be?" The gray-eyed girl asked her boyfriend.

"This is Kevin. We talk a lot. What's up?" he asked the fish. _So this is the famous girlfriend, huh? So tell me, just how close have you two gotten? _Now it was Percy's turn to blush. "Alright, moving on," They walked away with Percy mumbling "He always says uncalled for stuff," and "Why am I always surprised by how rude he is?"

Percy noticed Annabeth shake her head lightly and he just squeezed her hand before continuing to translate more of the fish comments.

After three hours of doing nothing but roaming the aquarium and talking to fish, Percy turned to Annabeth. "Wise Girl, you have now officially met everyone here. Why don't we go out for ice cream?"

The girl in question shook her head slightly before Percy was pulled back the way they had come. "Now that you've had all your fun, what with talking to every single fish here, we are going to go back and learn about all of them!" At her exclamation, Percy could feel his brain already starting to hurt and let out a small groan.

"But, Annabeth, ice cream is so much better than words." Percy didn't think he could sit through loads of information.

"Sorry, I did what you wanted to do without complaining, so shut your yap and let's go. Maybe we can go get ice cream after I'm done." At this, Percy perked up slightly, happy that he would get a reward.

Annabeth could feel Percy's stares on her as she read off the facts she found more interesting, but she didn't say anything.

She knew Percy probably wasn't listening to a thing she said, but she was happy nonetheless. It made Annabeth smile, knowing that she had someone who was willing to listen to her talk about something they didn't care about at all, just because it was something that made her happy.

**So, this was originally just going to be a oneshot, but my sister said that there should be another chapter with Percy's perspective, and I had thought about that before, and I decided why not? So, yeah. This happened. I don't know if I like it as much as the other part, but both of them made me smile, so hopefully you smiled too, I guess. **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought! And if you didn't see the authors note on the first part, I'm thinking about writing a story, but I'm bad at coming up with ideas. If you have any prompts, let me know and I'll try them out! **


End file.
